


Dimples

by slothfulzel



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Dimple porn, Drabble, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulzel/pseuds/slothfulzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Graham's tweet about Dean's dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

Graham groaned low in his throat as the pressure built to bursting at the base of his spine though as he came, head thrown back in ecstasy and eyes clenched shut, not a single sound escaped his open mouth. Stroking himself down to over sensitive shudders, Graham took a second before he could open his eyes.

The noise that fled his throat at the sight before him was half-stunned and half-pained as his dick gave a feeble jump in response. If Graham had been a few years younger, he was positive that just the sight of Dean on his knees, face covered in his come, would have gotten him ready for another round in a split second.

Licking his dry lips, Graham placed a shaky hand down to cup Dean’s jaw and grinned when the younger man turned to nuzzle into his palm. With a large thumb, Graham swiped at a streak of come that had landed on Dean’s cheek and gotten stuck in the dip of his dimple. Dean didn’t let his finger stray, however, as he darted forward to catch the smear and Graham’s thumb between his lips, sucking with an obscene moan.


End file.
